Microelectronic devices may require electrical interconnections. To avoid any interface or adhesion weakness of such interconnections fabrication processes may be used that may cause mechanical stress in the microelectronic device. Devices and methods for providing reliable electrical connections constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to avoid damage through mechanical stress and further to improve the quality of the electrical connections.